This invention relates to network connectivity, devices, system, and management. Here are the rough definitions/terminology for acronyms that we are using in this disclosure. The definitions are given solely for the purpose of illustrations and examples, for a better clarification for the reader. Therefore, the definitions are not meant to limit the scope of the invention by any means. In addition, the definitions are not meant to limit or change the actual scope/meaning of the acronyms by any means.